As for a technique for forming a semiconductor integrated circuit, a TFT, or the like over an insulating substrate by using a semiconductor thin film, an attempt to use a flexible substrate typified by a flexible plastic film or the like as the insulating substrate has been made in recent years from the viewpoint of improving durability or reducing weight.
However, compared with glass, quartz, or the like which is generally used as an insulating substrate at present, a plastic film has low heat resistance and has a limitation on processing temperature in a step of forming a TFT. Therefore, it is difficult to directly form a TFT over a plastic substrate and to obtain high properties.
Then, a technique for peeling a TFT that is once formed over glass, quartz, or the like off a substrate and fixing to a plastic film or the like has recently been proposed (for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 8-288522).
In this specification, the terms “film to be peeled” refer to a film including a semiconductor integrated circuit, a TFT, or the like which is once formed over glass, quartz, or the like. quartz, or the like.